Forum:Arashi Uzumaki 2
Questions 1. Please indicate how your character survived the destruction of Uzushiogakure below. Be detailed. This is an extremely important question that we take into consideration. : He'd not yet been born at the time. Long before he was born, his grandmother Kushina was sent to Konoha before Uzushiogakure was destroyed, eventually becoming the jinchuriki of Kurama. Kushina eventually marries Minato Namikaze and has a son, Naruto, who would go on to become the Seventh Hokage and Arashi's father. 2. Is your character from Konoha? Another village? A missing-nin? Detail below which of these best fits your character. If from another village or a missing ninja, please explain below how this came to be. Again, like the first question, be extremely detailed in this portion. It is very important to our decision. : Arashi was born in Konoha following a war between Konohagakure and Kumogakure, the son of the Hokage and his wife. As a Konoha shinobi, his goal is to find his own path and be acknowledged as an excellent ninja in his own right, out of the shadow of his legendary father and grandfather. 3. Does your character have any familial relation to prominent Uzumaki, such as , , or , besides just being an Uzumaki? If not, simply say "No". If yes, explain the relation and how it came to be. : Arashi is the son of Naruto Uzumaki and the grandson of Kushina. Following the Invasion of Pain, Tsunade decided to step down as Hokage. However, the consensus was that while Naruto seemed to possess the power of a Hokage, he lacked the wisdom and skill to rule the village, and was passed over for the title of Sixth. A year later, he joined ANBU and finally began dating Sakura Haruno. Their courtship continued until Naruto proposed to her at the age of twenty-four, just after being named the Seventh Hokage following the death of the Sixth. Naruto's first year in office was a stressful one, and was marked by a brief, but intense war between Konohagakure and Kumogakure, following the latter's attempts and eventual demands to obtain the Byakugan and its secrets. At the end of the war the following year, Naruto declared both his desire for a new era of peace and his intent to restore his near-extinct clan. Arashi was born a few months later. 4. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved. What you do with them? How will you improve or utilize them in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : Arashi is to be one of the main protagonists in an upcoming story called "Dancing Leaves, Burning Flames," a not-too-distant sequel to "Iron Threads," a story on Fanfiction.net that I helped conceptualize and write. He is a member of a team of other fanon characters, some descended from canon characters, most of them not. As such, my use for him article-wise is to catalog his involvement in and development throughout the story, as well as giving him a sort of canon-like "legitimacy." Development-wise, because Arashi has no desire to become another Hokage in a line of Hokages, and takes effort to be very different from his father in any way that he can, he is a very different character from Naruto, and not just a rehash or carbon copy. He often pushes his family away, preferring the company of his best friend, is much more of a refined fighter than is father was at his young age, and highly cerebral. His keen awareness of his abilities makes him sometimes arrogant, but also prone to "choke under pressure" and panic if he can see he is outmatched. If any part of this needs elaboration or tweaking, please let me know. --Kameyama Yamato (talk) 06:49, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Admin Decision Problem I have with it. Question three, you said Following the Invasion of Pain, Tsunade decided to step down as Hokage. She didn't step down, she was unable continue so Danzo took over and came back after he died. So unless you have an second invasion of Pain, that should be changed. For AU use. Der Kaiser-(Chat) 17:57, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Category:Uzumaki Applications